1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for dot printing on cards.
In particular, the invention can be used for printing on cards made of plastic material such as, for example, credit cards, smart cards, magnetic cards, etc.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As known, these cards usually bear signs, images, trademarks, that help the users to identify the purpose of the card and to distinguish each card from the others.